Aquel preciado regalo
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Una alegre mujer que visita una tumba, un día esplendoroso y un dolor guardado.[DRABBLE,KyouxTohru]


**Disclaimer: **Fruits Basket no es mío, es de Natsuki Takaya¿contentos ¬¬?(Algún día seras mío, Shigure TT)

**Aquel preciado regalo**

El ambiente cálido de primavera hacía lucir verdaderamente hermoso al cementerio. Los rayos del sol brindaban calidez a las lápidas, manteniendo 'cómodos' a los que habitaban debajo de ellas. Tohru estiró los brazos alegremente mientras se sentaba frente a la lápida que yacía bajo aquel gran y fuerte cerezo. Esbozó una sonrisa y reemplazó los lirios rojos de la semana pasada por unos nuevos y más bonitos. Contempló la tumba por un breve momento y sonrió una vez más. Elevó la vista al cielo, dichosa.

'_**¡Mira que esplendido clima hace, ha parado de llover y ahora el cielo esta de un azul hermoso, es perfecto, después de todo, la lluvia no te sienta bien'**_

Volvió a mirar aquella insípida roca. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y ladeó un poco la cabeza, su rostro expresaba ternura.

'**_¿Cómo has estado?. Yo y los chicos muy bien, poco a poco hemos ido mejorando y superandolo todo. Kyoko-chan le ha tomado mucho cariño a los demás miembros de la familia Sohma, quienes nos visitan muy seguido, está muy feliz porque mañana será su cumpleaños... ¡Eh, pero no te ofendas, no te lo estoy recordando, sé que tú no lo olvidarías!'_**. Exclamó a tropellones, mientras agitaba las manos desesperadamente, con el rostro completamente rojo. Lentamente, sus movimiemtos fueron parando, hasta quedar completamente estática. Al leer aquel nombre una vez más... una lágrima solitaria emergió y bailó en sus mejillas.

'**_¿Sabes?. Te extraño, te extraño mucho... siento... siento que en cualquier momento me desmoronare, daría todo por volver a ver tus ojos o tus sonrisas o recibir tus besos. Pero sé que no se puede y voy a cumplir la promesa que hicimos en el hospital ¡Te lo juro!'_**. Suspiró... aquella promesa, su voz hizo eco entre los recuerdos. La promesa que pronunció desde aquella cama de hospital...

"_Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Si quieres reír, ríe. Si te sientes sola, dejate abrazar por nuestros hijos y no les ocultes tu pena... si sientes rabia, corre y patalea en mi lecho, pues sé que moriré. Pero pase lo que pase, recuerda, que siempre estaré contigo y reiré y lloraré junto a ti... prometeme que serás fuerte y que no olvidaras que yo cuidare de ti"_

Su rostro, tan pasivo en aquel momento. Sus ojos rojizos, antes llenos de vida, apagandose... y lloró al recordar todo y lloró, lloró mucho. Lloró por el tiempo en que le vio morir, por sus hijos que sufrieron, por su ausencia... _lloró y lloró, con el corazón humedecido. _Se frotó los ojos con la manga de su vestido y volvió a sonreír, ignorando haber llorado, se quedó pensativa un momento.

'**_No quiero sonar cruel, no pienses nada así, perderte me dolió y aún me duele mucho... pero... el vil hecho de perderte... me ha hecho comprender aún más a mamá... comprender, el dolor que la acogió cuándo papá murió. Y pensando en ella y en papá y por sobre todo en ti... cada día apreció más a nuestros hijos. La sonrisa de Kyoko me alegra la mañana y las payasadas de Katsuro me hacen reír a carcajadas... me he unido mucho a ellos'. _**Respiró un poco, la graganta le dolía y comenzaba a ver borroso debido a las lágrimas.

Tomó aire y continuó.

**_'Si Katsuro llora porque le llaman cabeza de 'zanahoria', yo lloró con él y le consuelo. Si Kyoko le teme a la oscuridad, permanezco a su lado hasta que se duerme. Te doy las gracias, por cuidar de nosotros, te doy las gracias por el amor que desde el cielo nos das... te amo, Kyou... por el precioso regalo que me dejaste y por todas las valiosas lecciones que me ensañaste. Gracias'_**. Sonrió con total sinceridad, se levantó delicadamente y soltó una suave risita. Sonrió con amor y se encaminó hacía la salida del templo.

_Hay cosas que siguen siendo valiosas y bellas, aún cuándo ya no están._

_Sigue el camino_...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Uuh... me siento rara xDDD... bueno, hace años que no escribía hetero nOnUu... me ha sentado raro x,xU. Cualquier expresión de odio o declaración de amor a mi mail, por favor xD... pueden hallarlo en mi perfil ¬¬U. Nos vemos, porque para tristeza de ustedes, seguire en esta sección xD.

_No flames, onegai ;D_

_Byeee_

_25 de Nov. Del 2005_


End file.
